


Bait

by supernatural9917



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, It's For a Case, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: A vengeful spirit is targetting the fornicating patrons of a sleazy motel, but without any remains to burn, the boys need to use a spell Cas found. Dean volunteers to be bait, but he didn't read the fine print.





	Bait

It was Sam and Cas who caught wind of the case, a moralistic vengeful spirit haunting unmarried couples at a sleazy motel in Iowa. The attacks seemed to range from just being startled out of their activities to full on tearing limb from limb. Upon further research, they discovered the complication that the spirit was of a man called Vern McCoy, a bachelor with no living family, who had died along with all his belongings in a fire at the same motel. That meant no bones, no possessions tying him to earth; he was kept at the motel through the sheer power of his self-righteousness, and short of burning the entire thing down, they would need something out of their usual catalogue to take him down. Cas, mojo too low to zap him angel style, had found a spell that could be used, but it would require the spirit to be drawn out at its fullest power. Thus they found themselves at The Tiger Den Motel, in a room that seemed to be decorated mostly in animal prints. Sam and Cas were whispering away in a corner while Dean flipped through the channels on the crappy little TV. They seemed to be arguing about something, but finally Cas seemed to have won out, and Sam approached Dean warily.

‘So, uh, Dean, we’re going to need to divide forces. One of us has to perform the ritual and the other has to be bait.’

‘I call bait!’ Dean said, taking a sip of beer.

‘The thing is, Dean…’ Sam began, but Dean cut him off.

‘Sam, I said I’ll be the bait.’ Sam sighed, giving Dean the bitchface that said _I’m so tired of your self-sacrificing bullshit_ , but there was no way Dean was going to let Sam get in the way of a ghost that powerful. Besides, being bait sounded like it was going to involve banging some hot chick he wasn’t married to, and that was kind of his specialty. ‘Look, you guys get whatever setup you need done, I’m going for a supply run. Anything you need for the spell?’ Cas listed some ingredients with his eyes downcast, and Dean headed out the door without noticing the look that passed between Sam and Cas.

By the time Dean had returned with burgers, beer and a selection of herbs for the ritual, Sam and Cas had completed the rest of their preparations. They didn’t seem that interested in chit chat, so Dean put on Dr. Sexy, and they watched that while they ate. Once he’d finished, Dean went to the bathroom to freshen up for what he assumed would be a pick-up at the nearest bar. He swaggered back into the room and rubbed his hands together.

‘Right then, any preferences on what sort of chick I should bring back?’ Sam and Cas shared that look again.

‘Uh, yeah, about that, Dean,’ Sam replied. ‘You shouldn’t.’

‘I thought the guy got all stabby about extramarital sex.’ Sam coughed and blushed.

‘Yeah, but we need him at full power, and all the couples that got killed were, uh… were same sex couples.’

‘Come again?’

‘The ghost seems to be a bigot, and particularly homophobic,’ Cas joined in. ‘He frightens unmarried couples of the same race, injures mixed race couples, and kills homosexual couples.’

‘You guys could have mentioned this earlier.’

‘I tried Dean, you cut me off and went out.’ Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

‘So, what, I have to pick up a dude at a bar?’ The look went between Sam and Cas again.

‘It seems unfair to endanger a random person when we’re…’

‘Oh no, Sam,’ Dean cut him off. ‘I’m not fulfilling some “slash fan” fantasy. We’re brothers, for fuck’s sake!’ Sam choked on his laugh, shaking his head.

‘Not me, you freak. Cas.’ Dean’s mouth suddenly felt dry, and his heart started pounding at a pace that was probably unhealthy.

‘Cas?’ he squeaked.

‘I’m sorry, Dean,’ Cas mumbled, staring at the floor and blushing. Sam’s eyes darted between the two of them, wondering as he often had whether there was something more under the surface.

‘And what will you be doing, Sam? Recording the sex tape?’ Dean joked.

‘I’ll be next door performing the ritual.’ Dean rubbed his face with both hands, wishing he’d asked for a bit more detail about what being bait actually involved. Sam took pity on his awkwardness. ‘Look, Dean, if you want, you can perform the ritual and I’ll be the bait.’

‘No,’ Dean and Cas said simultaneously, and perhaps more vehemently than either expected. Cas cleared his throat.

‘You’ve learned the ritual, Sam. It will add at several hours to our preparations if I have to teach it again to Dean. Also, his ancient Babylonian is terrible.’

‘Yeah, my ancient Babylonian is really bad. I’d probably end up accidentally turning you into a goat or something. I want you out of harm’s way, Sammy. I can do this.’ Sam nodded and picked up the remaining items he needed for the spell.

‘If you guys need me, I’ll just be through the adjoining door, ok? I’ll start the ritual when I hear Vern turn up.’ Dean nodded, and Sam went through to the other room with a final apologetic look at Cas. Dean took a deep breath and turned to the angel.

‘So,’ he said with false bravado. ‘Guess it’s just you and me.’ Cas shuffled his feet a bit, but didn’t reply. ‘Uh, what exactly do we have to do now?’ Cas gave a one-shouldered shrug.

‘I guess we should behave as a couple who have rented a sleazy motel room should behave.’ Dean swallowed hard.

‘Right. OK. Well, let’s come over to the bed then.’ They both walked over and stood next to the bed, but didn’t get on it. ‘Hey, if this guy is so anti-gay, maybe just a kiss will bring him out.’

‘Maybe,’ Cas said doubtfully. Dean leaned in and gave him a swift peck on the lips, then looked around, but nothing had happened. ‘I don’t think that will be sufficient. Perhaps we could remove some clothing.’ Dean nodded and started taking off his jacket. Cas removed his trench coat, suit jacket and tie, then began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Dean froze as he watched Cas’s long fingers tremble against the white fabric. It made him feel a bit better that a BAMF angel of the lord was also nervous, and gave him the adrenaline to take off his t-shirt. Cas didn’t stop once he was bare-chested, however; he stepped out of his shoes and pulled off his trousers and socks to leave him just in boxers. Dean’s jaw dropped, and his eyes tracked Cas as he got into the bed and under the covers. ‘I believe we’ll need to be in the actual bed mimicking at least an approximation of sexual activity in order to draw Vern out,’ Cas explained.

‘Oh. Right.’ Dean made swift work of his boots, socks and jeans, as if removing them more quickly would reduce the embarrassment. Once he too was down to his boxers, he climbed into the bed on the other side of Cas. They sat there for a couple of minutes, both too nervous to move.

‘I really am sorry about this, Dean. When Sam and I found the case, we hadn’t realised this would be the outcome.’

‘Yeah, of course, it’s not like you’d want to end up in bed with me on purpose,’ Dean laughed. Cas forced a weak chuckle in return, but didn’t say anything. ‘Well, guess we’d better get this show on the road, huh?’ Cas nodded, looking up at Dean with a terrified expression on his face. Dean leaned over, put a hand on Cas’s jaw, and kissed him again. Their mouths were still closed, but he let the kiss lengthen, become a series of soft kisses, and then his fingers were tightening, pulling Cas closer, mouths opening and tongues coming into play. Cas scooted closer to Dean on the bed, Dean pushed on Cas’s shoulders to get him lying down. Dean semi-hovered above Cas, and his thigh brushed over Cas’s boxers. Cas gasped, and Dean realised that Cas was hard. Not ‘I’m kissing a nearly naked person so of course I’ve got a semi’; rock solid, super aroused all the way hard. Cas gasped as Dean’s thigh rubbed against it, and that made the blood rush directly south on Dean as well. He instinctively pressed down against Cas’s leg, seeking friction, and this time Cas let out a moan. Dean pulled out of the kiss to look down at him.

‘Dean,’ he panted. ‘I… I… oh, _Dean_ ,’ he moaned again, and grabbed the back of Dean’s head to pull him back into a fevered kiss. Something about Cas saying his name like that made the floodgates open in his mind; every feeling, desire and fantasy he’d ever had (and hastily suppressed) about Castiel, Angel of the Lord, came rushing out of where they’d been locked away.

‘Oh God, Cas,’ he groaned, and allowed his full weight to come down against Cas’s body. The kissing was messy and furious now, and they ground against each other with increasing desperation. Yeah- Dean was into it. Really into it. He was just starting to suspect that he was actually going to come without having to stick it in anywhere, or even get completely naked, when his next breath came out visible. _Great_ , he thought, _Mr. Cockblocking Spirit himself_.

‘Sinners! Filth! You have committed an abomination: you shall surely be put to death; your blood shall be upon you!’

‘I hate bigots,’ Dean grumbled. ‘Hold that thought,’ he said to Cas, then rolled over to grab the crowbar that was next to the bed. ‘Sammy!’ he shouted as he stood, but he could already hear Sam loudly intoning the spell from the other side of the wall. Vern started making his way towards the bed, pointing and shouting, but he started writhing with each step as Sam’s spell took hold. Just before he reached Dean, he went up in flames, shrieking his rage to the last moment.

Cas sighed with relief, but tensed again when Dean dropped the crowbar and got back into the bed. ‘What are you doing, Dean?’

‘Continuing that thought,’ Dean murmured, and resumed his position on top of Cas, claiming his mouth again. Cas quickly overcame his shock to kiss back, arms reaching around Dean’s back and running his fingers up and down the bare skin. They heard the adjoining door start to creak open as Sam came to check the results of his handiwork. ‘Go away, Sam,’ Dean warned him during a brief break from kissing Cas, but Sam just had to peek around the door.

‘Oh, geez guys, the ghost is gone, you can stop,’ Sam said, shielding his eyes from the traumatising sight.

‘I said, go away, Sam,’ Dean growled. He began nipping his way down Cas’s neck, and the latter reacted with soft little moans of appreciation. Sam’s eyes went wide as he understood what was going on.

‘Yep. Yeah, ok. I’ll just be next door looking for a spell to burn out my eyeballs.’ He retreated to the other room and Dean smirked at Cas.

‘Alone at last,’ he leered, continuing to work his way down Cas’s chest, licking and nibbling at his nipples.

‘Dean,’ Cas panted, ‘not that I’m complaining, but I don’t understand what’s happening.’

‘What’s happening is I got the kick in the pants I needed to get into yours,’ Dean explained. ‘I’ve wanted you, Cas. For a long time. But I didn’t let myself feel it, until I actually _felt_ it.’ He brought one hand down to Cas’s boxers and rubbed his palm over the erection that had survived a ghostly cold spot and vengeful spirit appearance.

‘I want you too, Dean,’ Cas admitted. ‘I was afraid to do this in case you found out how I felt. My borrowed grace isn’t strong enough to let me regulate my vessel when it becomes aroused.’ As if to emphasise this point, he pushed his hips up into Dean’s hand and moaned again at the feeling.

‘Let’s get these off, I need to touch you.’ Dean didn’t bother waiting for Cas to respond to his order, he just grabbed the waistband of Cas’s boxers and pulled them down. As he dealt with his own remaining underwear, Cas kicked his the rest of the way off and looked at the now-naked Dean as if he were a burger and Famine was in town. Lying back down on top of Cas, Dean reached down a hand and stroked their cocks together while moving his hips for added friction. Cas’s moans and groans got louder and louder, until suddenly he came in Dean’s hand screaming his name. The slippery come lubricated things nicely for Dean, and he soon followed suit with a quieter but no less enthusiastic cry. Rolling onto his back, Dean smiled at Cas as he tried to get his breath back. Cas had a happy smile on his face that Dean had never seen.

‘I had no idea it could be like that,’ Cas said with obvious wonder in his voice.

‘What, you mean April didn’t rock your world?’

‘It was very pleasant, but I hardly knew her. I think our profound bond made it… more.’

‘Profound bonds are good for that sort of thing,’ Dean agreed, slightly embarrassed. ‘We should probably get cleaned up.’ He jogged over to the bathroom and wiped himself down with a damp washcloth, bringing back another one for Cas. ‘So, uh. That happened,’ he said, pulling on his boxers and sitting on the end of the bed. Free from the haze of lust, Dean now felt shy and self-conscious.

‘I’m glad it happened,’ Cas said with a smile, tossing the washcloth aside and crawling down the bed to rest his chin on Dean’s shoulder. ‘I understand if you don’t wish to repeat the experience. I know you like women. But I would be happy to rock your world any time.’ He kissed Dean on the cheek and went back under the covers.

Dean knew this was some kind of make-or-break moment. He could get dressed, kick Sam out of the other room, pick up some chick at a bar and reaffirm his heterosexuality after this blip. He could just go to the other room without any female company, accepting that this thing had happened but rejecting any continuation of it. Or he could get under the covers with Cas again and find out more about this world rocking business. He sat at the end of the bed for a while, remembering the feeling of Cas melting under his touch, his lips soft, his dick hard, the silky skin under Dean’s fingers as he drove them both to distraction. He looked at Cas over his shoulder; the angel didn’t need to sleep, so he was just lying there, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, a dreamy little grin still on his face. It brought a lopsided smile to Dean’s face, and the decision was made. He stood up and dropped the boxers again, climbing back into bed next to Cas. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Cas with a serious expression.

‘So tell me more about rocking my world.’


End file.
